


Being One Of Them

by Xiel_Chan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Vampires, Werewolves, lycan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiel_Chan/pseuds/Xiel_Chan
Summary: In a world where supernatural beings and human coexist together...Luke was a shy and quiet kid in highschool often picked by others because he wasn't like his sister. He was born human while his sister Jessica was a wolf, something he gets jealous off even if he doesn't admit it. But one night changed his life forever, he disappears one night and returns as a Lycan, a more powerful being than a werewolf, something that changed his life forever.----------------------------Mia lived her whole live stuck in her house being homeschooled until the last year of high school, since Mia beg her mother to let her go.In her last year of high school, she will have to experience what it feels like to be in a place full of people her age.CHECK OUT MY STORY IN WATTPAD, I POST THE LATEST CHAPTER THERE: Xiel-Chan
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter I

I felt the sunshine hit my face and I could barely open my eyes, it felt like any other Monday. Until I realized today was my first day in high school. I let out a happy sigh and laid there for a few more minutes thinking on how, from now on, things will be different. I jumped from the bed and immediately ran to the bathroom to get prepared.

Getting out of the bathroom I went to the drawer and picked out a hoodie with a pair of jeans and to top it all, some sneakers. You can say I'm not a girly-girl, I like using jeans and sneakers but sometimes I can, too, use dresses and such. I ran downstairs almost tripping. As I made my way down to my kitchen, my nose was suddenly filled with the smell of pancakes. I walked closer, I could see it was my mother who was cooking.

"Smells good mom," I said as I sat down on a chair

"Morning sweetheart," she said while cooking. "Mia I don't think it's a good idea for you to go to High school”.

"Mom, I'm already big enough to take care of myself" I sighed, I was too old for this, I was already 17 and I could finally get to go to school. My mom was always a bit worrisome person, he was always unsure of the coexistence of humans and the supernatural. And I understood, but there's nothing we could do about it.

I felt a little tap on my leg. I looked down and saw my fluffy little friend, I bent down and pet Milo, my teacup Pomeranian; the most adorable dog ever. He doesn't leave my side and is just a fluff of energy. "Hey Milo, today is my first day in school, what do you think about that?" I looked at my dog and waited for a response, but he just only looked at me with a blank face... thanks, Milo.

My mom served me the pancakes with some syrup on top. "Mia, eat your breakfast don't be late" My mom turned around and started washing the dishes while I devoured those delicious pancakes.  
"Sweetie, eat a little bit slower" She didn't even need to look at me, my mom knows me so well.

"I have to do it or else I'll be late and I don't want that," I say with my mouth full of pancakes. After I finished I stood up, went to the kitchen, gave my mom a hug, and a quick goodbye. Before I left I grabbed my bag, because, yes, I almost forgot my bag on the first day of school, good one Mia.

"Please be careful!" Shouted my mom as I closed the door "Don't worry mom!" I yell back. As I closed the door I took a deep breath and looked around. A small town, with houses, roads, neighbors yelling at each other, so simple yet so perfect to me. Before coming here I lived in a big city, but I never liked it there. Especially after my dad died, my mom decided to live somewhere quiet.

The sun on a cold Monday morning was perfect for me. I don't care about waking up early, in fact, I love waking up early since today and forth I'll be attending school. I don't know why mom wanted me to be homeschooled, maybe the fact that the supernatural beings were living side by side with humans? My mom tends to overthink stuff a lot, but I don't, I just like exploring, seeing new things, I'm just a curious girl. Besides, who doesn't want to meet vampires and werewolves? you could say there was something that drew me to the supernatural.

As I daydreamed, I finally realized that I had reached my school. I could feel my heartbeat race as I finally saw the entrance, I felt like I was in a movie. I couldn't wait to make friends, socialize, and maybe even fall in love. In all 17 years of my life, I had never dated anyone. At first, I wasn't really looking for a partner, but now I wanna live my life to the fullest, since I will only have 2 years left.

I crossed the entrance of the school and went to the reception. The doors were made out of glass and I was careful not to touch it as I opened it. A kind old woman smiled at me and said "Hi, sweetie, how may I help you?", "Morning my name is Mia Gray, and I’m a new student in North Wood High School", the woman looked down on her keyboard and started typing. "Ah yes, Mia," she said after reading something. " Let me print out your High School schedule, take a sit there, I'll be back with your papers in a few.", I thanked her and sat on one of the chairs in the reception, I looked through the doors and saw all of the kids walking to the school, all laughing and joking around, a little smile appeared on my face as thoughts came running to my mind on how High School was gonna be for me.

The old lady came back and I hurriedly made my way to her desk, she handed me the schedule "So here are all of the subjects you'll be taking, below the subject you have the number of the room and to the left of it you have the hours if you have any question as to how to get to your class just ask around" I take the paper of her hand and looked through my schedule "Your locker is also written on the bottom left, I hope you have a lock, if not you can get one later so you can leave your school supplies". I once again thanked her and made my way out of the reception.

After a while of walking through the corridors, I found my class and started looking around, I saw everyone in their little groups talking and joking around. I stood right in front of the entrance for a solid 2-3 minutes like a dork, because of this I felt someone push me, I looked at who it was, the person who pushed me was a boy with blond hair and sunglasses covering his eyes, his lips parted a little bit revealing his white sharp fangs, he was wearing all black except for the t-shirt that was white, but the leather jacket, his shoes, and jeans were all black.

"Hey, you pushed me," I say while tracing behind him, I wasn't gonna let him off the hook.

"So?" Says the boy while taking a seat, putting his legs up on the desk. The whole class was watching the show and whispering to each other, what was so great about him that the whole class fell silent?

"You should apologize" I crossed my arms and gave him a mean look. The boy took off his glasses revealing reddish colored eyes looking directly at me, this made me jump a little bit in fear but I tried not to show it.

"Do you think I care?" After that, his 6" 0-foot tall figure hovered over my 5"2 figure. I was nervous, the boy took a step towards me, taking all my personal space, putting both of his hands on the desk, trying not to let me go. "You wanna try me baby" a devilish smile appeared in his face and I gulped in fear. Note to me: Never bother him.

"Well, it's ok I can let it go," I say while trying to move away, I pass his arm by crouching down and start walking faster to my desk. I could feel his eyes tracking me as I walked towards my seat, I can't believe I made a scene like that, it's not like I could defend myself against him, but jeez he needs to learn some manners. As I sat down I covered my face with my hands, that was so dumb of me now people will know me by that girl who challenged a popular vamp. Great.

As time passed I saw different people enter, that I hope I can get along with them. I could tell which ones were vamps and werewolves, the humans always separated themselves from them. We were basically at the bottom of the food chain so humans would always try to lay low. But in my case, I'll make friends with not only humans but vampires and werewolves too.

After 10 minutes the teacher finally came in, he greeted us and looked at a fold of paper he had in his hands. "Today we have a new student" As he says that, he started looking around until his eyes lay upon me, I awkwardly stood up and went to the front of the class and introduced myself.  
"Morning everyone, my name is Mia Gray pleasure to meet you all" I gave a big smile, trying my best to give a good first impression and make them forget about what happened 15 minutes earlier.

"Everyone, please treat Mia well" The teacher gave a small tap on my shoulder and continued "You may sit Mia" I gave a nod and went back to my seat. As I walk I noticed my desk neighbor, he had dark brown hair, with honey-colored eyes, he also had strong physic with his big shoulder and sharp jawline he looked bored and was staring off to space since I'll be sitting with him till the end of school make myself friendly with him "Hi, names Mia and yours?" the boy looked at me with the same bored expression and replied in a monotone voice "Luke" giving no welcoming feeling.

School is gonna be harder than I thought...


	2. Chapter II

After the class was over, Matt came up to me, leaning in “Why don't you come with us, baby”, he locked his eyes with mine waiting for a response. After a few seconds, I replied with a “Sure”. I shyly stood up, picked my bag, and followed behind. As I exited I saw Luke standing next to the doorway, he looked down on me and then to Matt. They stared at each other for what seemed for minutes “Why are you bringing her?” asked Luke as he glared at Matt. “Calm down wolfie, she’s new here, we should include her… Besides, I like her” he said, wrapping an arm around me, looking down with a sly smirk. Luke gave a disapproving grunt and walked away. 

Matt and I walked close behind him, Matt having his arms wrapped around my shoulder, I started feeling uncomfortable as I felt all the states of the people on me, they started to whisper to each other making me wonder what I got myself into. I Slowly unwrapped his arm off of me and he gave a displeasing look “Aww what a turn off” winking as he said that, I cringed at his words. “Ahh yeah sorry, I just didn't feel comfortable like this''. I added: “Also what other subject do we have now?” I asked as we walked through the hallways of the school “We have lunch” Matt responded, he didn't even look at me and was just blowing a kiss to the girls near him. I cringed at his actions.

Focusing on Luke I noticed he looks intimidating with his muscular back, making him look like a thug. By the way, he looked and acted. I assumed he was a werewolf, must werewolves have honey-colored eyes while vampires have red eyes. He seems really serious, quiet with a hint of an introvert, while his friend here, Matt, was just a flirty boy and an extrovert at that.

Making my way to the cafeteria, I felt everyone's gaze on me, I tried to shrug it off but couldn't, what are these 2 boy's reputations? I feel like I got myself mixed into a gang or something... I couldn't bear the thought of people looking at me like that. I shrunk a little bit feeling their gaze.   
“Ey Mia, we sit down there, literally the table that has no one on it” he gave me a little push on my shoulder “We’ll get our lunches and we’ll meet you there”, and I quietly made my way to my seat. 

When they finally got their lunch, they headed to their table, Luke sat down on the opposite side of Matt and I decided to sit beside Luke since I like him more. I don't want to sit next to Matt since he has a scary attitude. From my bag, I pulled out a granola bar and a small bag of chips. I looked at Luke’s meal and saw he had a steak with a side of veggies, I shouldn't really be surprised since he's a werewolf. Luke caught me staring at his plate “Is there anything wrong with my food?” he says with a monotone voice as he takes a piece of the meat and into his mouth “Oh no no, not at all” I laugh it off awkwardly and took a quick glance at Matt’s food and saw mini pizza rolls on his plate but next to it was a white foam cup. Unluckily Matt noticed somehow “Wanna try the smoothie bae?” he said cupping the cup on his hands and extending it to my direction “what is it made off?” I asked as I eyed the cup without taking it out of his hands “Today is bloody Monday so we get a strawberry smoothie with maybe like an ounce or two of blood” he said and pulled his cup to his lip taking a quick sip off it. “Curious about our food aren't we?” Matt added.

I nodded in response and said: “Hmm I’m, I’ve never really been in contact with vampires and werewolves” I looked down on my sandwich and took a bite out of it. “Well you’ll get used to it now that you're with us” replied Matt, licking his bottom lip. Silence fell upon us and we ate.   
After I finished my lunch I broke the silence “I have a question, why are people looking at us like that?” Well, mostly the people were giving weird looks, and the girls were giving menacing looks at me and it's somewhat scary.

“We have somewhat of a reputation,” explained Matt”. “Is it good or bad?” I asked back “Matt here is a fuckboy” Luke jumped into the conversation. “Oh look at my boy finally opening himself, but I’m not the only one with a reputation Luke” Luke, glared at the vamp making a low deep growl, “No need to get mad” Matt answered while laying his hand on top of the table and laying his head on his hand “I don't know if you’ve noticed Mia but, Luke here is really quiet and introverted” Luke scoffed at the statement “I just don't like talking much, that doesn't mean anything”, Matt retorted, “I think that says a lot, you don't like going to any social gathering I invite you to”. Luke felt silent not knowing how to reply, I couldn't help but to laugh a little, these two were definitely great friends. I'm surprised that vampires and werewolves get along together. I thought they hated each other's guts, but I was wrong.

After the bell rang we went our ways, since after lunch we all had separated class. My mind went to Luke… he isn't one of those people who like to talk now that I think about it, he seemed like a caring person but doesn't really show it. Matt, he seemed like a guy who gets laid every night, he has a charismatic aura around him. I don't wanna admit that he’s cool but I like his vibes.

I walked for a few minutes to my class, when I arrived I looked inside, and didn't recognize a face. I stepped in and directed myself near a window so I could get a view from the outside view. I consider myself an observer, I like admiring the beauty of the small things, besides this building was right next to a forest, which made me curious to explore it. I heard chatting from the students coming in and going there. It's going to be hard to make some new friends since they already created their groups.

“Hellooo there” chimed a voice behind me, I turned around and looked at who it was. It was a girl with short brown wavy hair, she was somewhat skinny, with dark brown eyes and bags under her eyes. She had a smile on her face as she greeted me.   
“Yes?” I answered “Are you the new girl… Mia?”   
She paused before saying my name, trying to remember it.  
“Yes, I’m Mia, nice to meet you, you are?” The girl sat on the desk next to me and “The name is Anna Martinez” She extended her hand for me to shake and I did.

“You don't mind me sitting here right?” As he asked as she pulled out of her bag her books and pencils. I smiled politely “Sure go ahead”. “What's it like being a newbie here?”, “It’s really overwhelming, I've been homeschooled most of my life, so this is new to me” I replied. “Well now you'll get to experience the life of a highschooler, full of kids with hormonal problems, with vampires and werewolves” She laughed. Before I could say anything else the teacher walked and in and greeted us, and the class started.   
~~~  
The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Anna packed her stuff before me and said “Hey gotta go, my mom wants me to help her with the shop”, “Alright, Bye Anna, be safe” I closed my bag, and made my way to the hallways. As I walked I saw Luke a few feet away and ran up to him  
As school ended I walked side by side next to Luke. “Hey, where's Matt?” I asked, “Detention, he thought It’d be a good idea to eat a mouse” he replied looking straight ahead. I laughed at Luke’s statement, for a second I saw Luke staring at me with his honey-coloured eyes that turned soft, he turned away quickly and cleared his throat, throwing us into a deep silence. 

We walked silently for a few minutes and I decided to break the silence “Hey, Luke, give me your phone”, “why” he said raising an eyebrow at my sentence “Just give it to me”, he sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he typed in the password and gave it to me. I went to his contact app, and typed in my phone number and saved the contact, as I did this I noticed his contacts were partially empty. 

“Maybe we could hang out sometime,” I said as I kept looking at him, his eyes locked with mine making me feel uncomfortable. I don't know why, but his eyes showed an emptiness inside, they felt cold and lonely. I don't know why, it made me feel bad for him. We made our way to the parking lot of the school, and arrived in front of a black motorcycle. He hoped on it, and put on his helmet, “Well see ya tomorrow!” I exclaimed, he muttered a low “See ya” before riding off.   
I don't have any sort of transportation I walked, I don't mind it actually, because I felt this urge to run back home, tell everything that happened today to my mom, everything, meeting Matt, Anna, and Luke, on the first day of school. I pulled out my earphones from my bag, and connected it to my phone, and started listening to music.


	3. Chapter III

Luke's POV

After I hoped on my bike and said our goodbyes, I left. The wind crashing into me, and the beautiful scenery of the forest beside the school. I couldn't wait, to let myself off in there… 3 days before the full moon, I couldn't contain my excitement. After 16 years of my life living as a human and now I’m a werewolf… no, I'm more than that, I'm a Lycan, a far superior race compared to werewolves. I've gained so much respect after I've shown my true powers, everyone is scared now, they know what I'm capable of. Except the new girl… hmm what's her name?, ah yes Mia. She seems like a gullible girl who always tries to stay positive about the things in life. I like her, not in a romantic way, but she treats me right, she didn’t make me uncomfortable or annoyed when we first met, it was more of serene a feeling. 

After everyone found out my true self all of the girls, mostly the werewolves crushes on me like love at first sight. They sometimes buy me lunch or flirty in the hallways, this year they were much calmer than usual which made relax, except for this one girl, who I know stalks me from time to time, Autumn, she's a werewolf but she has an obsession after I revealed that I was one of them.

I didn't noticed I was too deep in thought i arrived home. I parked my moto, took off my helmet and walked my way to the front door. Our house was right outside of the border of the forest. Since my whole family are wolves, we needed to be close there so after we transform we run off to the woods. I opened the door and slowly muttered: “I'm back”.  
“Welcome back my sweet lil brother, how was school” Chimed a voice down the corridor. I closed the door behind me and walked inside making my way to the living room. My sister was similar to me, she had raven like hair and she had green eyes, reminding me of my mother... my human mother, while I had honey like eyes or hazel and dark brown hair, like our dad.

"I was normal like always nothing out of the ordinary” I replied. “Nothing at all?” I passed her and and went directly to the the stairs “Nope, everything’s is a-okay”I kept walking up the stairs. “Well Luke why do you have the smell of a girl on you? that’s rare”, she raced to the beginning of the stairs a looked at me with hopes in her eyes. “It's not what you think Jessie”, she smirked at me and raised an eyebrow “Uh-huh” she replied in a disapproval tone. I kept walking upstairs to my room and heard Jessica at the bottom “Dinners is in one hour, also dad said he’ll be late” she screamed, I shouted an okay and closed the door behind me.

I looked at stared blankly at my room, the dark blue walls decorating it with wooden floors. The big window right behind my bed letting a perfect amount of light into my room. To the left of my bed there was my closet with 2 woodens door that let me step inside. The shelves at the right with trophies and medals, taekwondo and SAF (Supernatural American Football). A big enough desk at the right of the shelf where I would usually do homework. And a bathroom at the right side.

I snapped back into reality and laid down, facing upwards on my bed and looked at the ceiling. My mind went blank, I then closed my eyes and focused. A second went by I started listening to the things inside the forest. After such energy draining day I like listening to the river flowing, the wind whooshing and the noises that small animals made, just right outside my bedroom; I felt at peace, it was my ASMR.

A wolf I can't believe I am one of them, after all these years, I couldn't help but be a happy sigh, how long has it been?... A year, before that I was weak, I was helpless, I couldn't even defend myself, not even after the many taekwondo lessons i took, i couldn't defend myself against the bullies, only my sister could do it. I took a deep breath, and turned to my side, and slowly closed my eyes; drifting myself off to sleep.

"Luke are you ready for school?" Asked my sister as she waited in the door, she looked so excited to go to school and I just hated it, I don't know what's the point of going, it's not like I have anyone waiting for me there. 

"Have a nice day at school" Shouts my mom from the kitchen, we yelled back an "Ok" as he ran outside.

"Did you do your homework?" Luke Jessica asks as we walked to school.

"Ummm... yeah" It came out like a question.

"Come on Luke you need to be responsible" She scolds me and before she smacks my shoulder and I let out an ouch sound “oh come on that didn't even hurt” she looked at me askance. The trip to the school was quite and short, Jessica hummed a song for herself while I kept looking to the forest reminiscing it's beauty. Both if us were so deep in thought we didn’t realize we arrived at school.

Jessica patted my head as we said our goodbyes. She’s a year older than me meaning we were in different grades, and it was something I didn't like it because most since the kids pick on me because I'm a human. I had come to terms with myself that I will be human forever and that I won't be like my sister and my dad… but everyone here keeps reminding me of how weak I am. My mom says it doesn't matter who you are and that you need to accept yourself as the way you are, but it's hard they all keep reminding me that I'm not like them.

I sat on my chair and lost myself in my thoughts. I try to avoid talking to people since at the end of the day they are just going to make fun of me, humans here avoided me since they knew that if they tagged along with me they’ll pay the price too. I closed my eyes and imagined myself as a wolf, running in the wild, the leaves crunching beneath my paws. I the breeze hit my face, running freely and wild and howling at the full moon.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone, who slapped my head... Hard. I let a flinched in pain, I rubbed the spot in which I was hit and looked to the source of who did it. It was John, the bully of the school, he’s a head taller than me and had a bulky structure, I would fight back, but he's a vampire, so I don't have that kind of strength to beat him up.  
"You are in my seat" He answered rather coldly. Last time I checked this was my sit, I gave him a confused look, I just wish I could defend myself but, it's just going to get me in trouble and end up in the hospital. Without saying a word, I took my stuff and moved to another place, I heard his laughter as I searched for another sit. I found an empty chair right beside a guy who was typing in his phone. He had blonde short hair, with sharp reddish eyes. He muttered a hi and I replied back a hey without looking at him.

\---Third POV----

As the class finished Luke made his way to the locker to get his books from history class, He needed to make it quick since this is the hour where they picked on him. Luke pulled the book rapidly out of the locker, closed it and sped through the corridors. But it was too late, John and some other boys stopped him or rather pushed him, not so hard to make him fall, but hard enough to make him take some steps backwards. Luke is a really intelligent and sweet boy, but these guys are making his life terrible.

"Hey um John, can I go to my class?" Luke asked politely as he tried to move from them but John just pushed him back.

"Meat boy, got some money I'm just going to borrow 15 bucks" He says, giving a wickedly look.

"Sorry I don't have any money" Luke responds trying not to sound intimidating. But he knew he was shaking, he was scared... he was shivering... he was weak and he knew it... everyone knows that the weak ones are at the bottom while the strongest are at the top.

"You dare lie to me" John's eyes turning fiery red.

"N-no, it's the t-truth" John took a step forward with a raised hand....

\-----------

Luke woke up from this...this dream no, it was a nightmare. He woke up startled, his eyes glowing a bright yellow looking around as if there was some monster lurking in his room, he took a deep breath, his eyes turned back to normal and laid back down.  
"It was just a bad dream, everything is going to be fine" He says to relax himself.


	4. Chapter IV

As the days passed, the full moon got closer. And that made Luke really excited, he still couldn't get a grasp of himself, this is his reality, this was his dream. The dream of becoming a werewolf, just like his family. Well, not exactly for "family", he desired this for himself, he wanted this, because he liked it. He had to no longer hide in his sister's shadow. He still was the same guy before turning into a Lycan, quiet and introverted, but he now had a short temper since he wasn’t afraid of getting himself beaten up.

~~~ (3rd POV)

Mia walked to her locker and got her stuff as she closed the door she was met by two girls, one of them had curly dark brown hair a soft golden eyes and had light bro. The other one too, golden eyes with raven black hair, and looked somewhat pale.

"Hi~, I'm Autumn," Said the Curly-Haired with a tan skin. She gave a sarcastic smile, like the ones where you’re tired of seeing this person. Mia locked eyes with her for a second, it made her nervous, the aura that Autumn gave wasn't a friendly one. She tried to compose herself and before she could say anything she was interrupted by the other girl.  
"And I'm Laura, nice to meet you" She also gave a non-friendly aura, which Mia noticed. She looked at Laura and saw that she had a camera in her hands, one of those old-style cameras, which Mia loves, her eyes sparkled with excitement but before she could speak Autumn Interrupted her, again.  
"Mia, right? We were wondering if you could take some pictures during the full moon" Then, all dramatic, she put her hand on her forehead like a lady in distress while closing her eyes and kept talking "Since we won't be able to do it, and it's a really important project." Emphasizing the word 'Really'. By the sentence she said, she guessed that both of them were wolves too, which spiked her curiosity.

"Um...Yeah, of course, I can do it, what do you want me to do?" Mia was really happy, she kept meeting more people and more people and getting to know them maybe ending in a new friendship. Laura then started talking "You'll only have to go to the forest during the full moon and take pictures of the werewolves" Mia mind went blank as she raised both eyebrows in surprise she felt the cold drops of sweats leaving her face, the idea of ‘forest’ and ‘full moon’ didn't go well together cause she knows what happens there. She knows that no human can go to the forest during a full moon, only if you want to be devoured by the wolves.

"U-uh, I can't do it" She says she put her hand behind her neck and looked the other way, she wish she could do it but she knew she’d be throwing away her life if she did that.  
"It's not really that hard, you see most werewolves don’t care about humans during the full moon, they’ll just ignore you" Says Autumn while touching Mia’s shoulders. Laura laughed behind Autumn’s back but Mia didn't notice this.

Lies, all of them were lies, werewolves were really territorial creatures, the moment she enters to their forest she’ll be ripped to shreds. Mia thought for a minute, can she do it? Maybe she can, it will be 30 minutes then she'll run back to her house, wait for tomorrow and give back the pictures and the camera to the girls, and maybe after that they could start hanging out. 

"Ok, you can count on me" Mia responds with a little sense of thought in there, Laura gave her the camera and both Autumn and Laura said goodbye and disappeared into the crowd of people. Mia looked at the camera, she promised herself that she was going to get those photos no matter what.

The day passed quickly, she didn't mention anything to Matt, and specially Luke since he was a werewolf. Packing her stuff up, Anna jumped behind her surprising Mia. “Hey what’s up gal” She asked with a cheeky smile on her face. “Oh, nothing new” Mia replied while zipping her back “Hey what's that?...” She noticed the camera sitting in Mia’s desk “No way this is Autumn’s camera” She whisper-shouted, “Yep, she told me to help her with a project she has”, Mia put her bag on her shoulder and grabbed the Camera off of Anna’s hand. Anna trailed behind Mia “I feel like there something wrong here” she explained furrowing her eyebrows together, “There really isn't any problem with this, it just a few pics here and there” Mia explained trying to calm Anna, but failed as she she still couldn't feel at ease “Ok, what exactly did she tell you to do?”. Mia hesitated for a second, should she tell her?, maybe she shouldn't, she knows that what she's about to do is risky and dumb “Uhmm, it's nothing, just picture of the forest and stuff” she slurred the last few words making Anna more suspicious than ever. “Mia there something you aren't telling me” they kept walking to through the hallway directing themselves to the exit “I swear Anna everything's gonna be fine-” before Mia finished her sentence, she was cut off my a arm that landed on her shoulder, she looked at who was the culprit and saw Matt with his typical dark glasses looking at Mia with a cheeky smile.

“Sup” Matt said while pulling his aviator glasses down revealing his red eyes. “Hey Matt” she replied. Mia noticed noticed Luke walking silently beside Matt “Hi Luke” she smiled at Luke trying to look cheery and happy “Aww no smiles for me… lame” he pulled his arm off of Mia and slid it down his pants down his pocket. “Hey… Mia” Luke answered looking straight ahead, but she saw him looking askance trying to avoid Mia’s gaze “You’re quiet shy aren't you Luke?” she laughed at her own statement watching how Luke turned a little, just a little bit flustered “No, I'm just really quiet” he cleared his throat as he explained his reason. Matt Joined in “You see that’s what I say” He laughed loudly, Matt noticed a girl trailing Mia by her side “Hey there what's cooking good looking?” Matt took a few steps backward leaving Luke and Mia together and going to Anna’s right side. He rested his arm on Anna’s shoulder. Anna laughed nervously and looked at him for a few seconds before turning her face away embarrassed “Hey Matt” she tried to sound calm but couldn't, he leaned forward reaching her ear “I’m kinda hungry”, Anna oblivious to the situation said “Well my mom has a bakery a few streets away we can go there and eat” she composed herself regaining her courage, Matt scoffed at the question “Sure lead the way”, she nodded in response and both Matt and Anna left Luke and Mia alone.

“Will Matt do anything to her?” Asked Mia worried while looking t Matt and Anna’s back disappearing in the crowd. “Probably not” replied Luke. Mia and Luke walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the parking lot where Luke’s bike was parked. He hoped on it and Mia stared silently as he did. Before putting on his helmet he looked at Mia “Uhmm” he stared at Mia for a few seconds, he looked down at his helmet, furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head a little, enough for Mia to notice, this left Mia tilting her head in confusion, “Everything good Luke?” she asked, “Yeah yeah I-uh I forgot what I was gonna ask, anyways later” He put on his helmet turned the bike on, and rode off. 

~~~ (Luke’s POV)

Why did I do that ?! I had nothing to ask her yet I opened my mouth? Agh that was so embarrassing…   
He didn’t want to admit it but deep down he just wanted to look at her again just for a few seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it remember to give it a like :)


	5. Chapter V

A few hours before the full moon

“My mom has really cool bakery shop, I think you'll like it” Exclaimed Anna as she tug the sleeves of Matt’s jet black jacket. Matt was surprised by such action but paid no attention whatsoever. Anna guided him to the parking lot and she pulled her phone out dialing a number. “Who are you calling?” Asked matt.

“My mom so she can pick us both” Anna replied back. Matt scoffed at her response and took away her phone ending the call before her mom could even pick it up.  
“Hey why did you do that for?” Anna said furrowing her eyebrows together.

“I'll give us a ride, don't worry, just follow me, my car is right there” He passed Anna and walk towards a car parked, it was a shining white BMW M8.

Anna, following behind Matt raised her eyebrows in surprise and shock and muttered a ‘damn’ under her breath, which Matt heard and laughed a little by her remark. Out if his right pocket he pulled out the keys to the car, he unlocked the door for the co-pilot sit “After you M’lady” he said in a joking tone. Anna caught to his joke and replied: “Why thank you my good sir” and hoped in. Matt closed the door and went to his side, putting the key inside the car and reviving the car with life.

“Just tell me where to turn” He said as he got out of school grounds. Matt didn't do this out of sympathy or because he wanted to be friends he wanted a quick fuck and she seemed like someone whos naive enough to do. He, of course, wasn't gonna force it on her, but he knew she will give in with the great charm and personality he had.  
The whole ride was silent, only the raido filled it with pop music and would occasionally drop in some ads, while Anna would bop her head to a few songs here and there that went noticed by Matt.

“Here turn left and after that sign turn right” pointing her index finger at the right direction “And we should arrive after that last turn” said Anna. After the turns Matt started slowing down so Anna could get a better view of the street And after a few seconds she goes “Ok we’re here, you can park in front if it, I’ll tell my mom it's yours”, Matt let a ‘Hmhm’ in response and started parking. Once the engine was turned off Anna took of the belt and exited the car with Matt trailing behind.

The front of the bakery had a big window to let you peek from inside, around it there were some wood carvings giving it an antique look. Right next to it there was another window door that had the sing open. As anna and matt walked in they were hit with the sweet scent of pastries and bread; which Anna loves smelling everytime she comes back from school. The shop had big dark brown tiles with a tint of red on them. It was a rectangular place so the sides were larger than the front, those same sides had beautiful square tables filled with customers. The front of the shop had the display case were the food was set.

Anna walked to the register and was greeted by her mother “Hi mom I'm back” Anna exclaimed. Her mom smiled and kissed anna on the cheek “Welcome back An” replied her mom. Her mom looked passed her and saw Matt standing behind looking around the shop.

“And who might this young man be” Said her mom, Matt snapped back to reality and came forward extending his hand for a handshake which Ms. Martinez noticed and did the same “Hi I'm Matt Moretti” said the bad boy.

“Pleasure to meet you Matt, you can call me Ms. Martinez” Anna jumped in: “I promised him I’d treat him to some of your famous treats”.  
“Oh sure honey, what can I get for you Matt?, it’s on the house” Anna’s mom replied happily.

Matt already had the answer in his mind, he always had a sweet tooth and enjoyed the delicacies of pastries “Can I get 2 jelly filled doughnuts?” Asked Matt politely.

“Alright than, 2 jelly filled doughnuts” Ms. Martinez excused herself and went to get the donuts, she put both of them in a bag and handed it to Matt “Thank you” Said Matt and in response Ms. Martinez nodded and gave a gentle smile. 

Anna interrupted the moment “Anyways I’ll show him upstairs” Anna grabbed Matt by his arm and let him behind the counter, they walked a few steps and there was a white door to the left. Anna opened it revealing a set of stairs where it lead to the second floor: Anna’s house.

The building consisted of 2 floors, the first one being the bakery where Anna’s mom worked and the second floor, where they lived. 

When they arrived upstairs the first thing you could see was the living room connect to the kitchen, next to it was a long hallway where the bedrooms were located. Matt heard the small footsteps running down the hallway and he was greeted by a 10 year old boy, who looked similar to Anna, he had brown short hair with dark brown eyes, but he wasn't as pale as Anna. The kid looked at Matt and raised his eyebrows “You got a boyfriend now?” asked the kid.

Anna almost choked on her own saliva and started nervously laughing “Wh-what no, his my friend Matt” She explained to her brother, she continued “Uhm Matt, José, José Matt”.  
Matt eye the kid “Sup kid”.

“Wanna play minecraft with me some time” said José out of nowhere, this out-of-the-blue question made Matt raise his eyebrows in surprised “Sure, some other time though, I came here to spend time with Anna you see”, he wrapped an arm around Anna and leaned next to her, José sighed in disappointment and dragged himself out of the living room to his bed room. 

“My brother enjoying playing Minecraft with my friends sometimes, don't mind him” Anna said, “No worries” replied Matt while giving a small laugh, “Uhm Make yourself comfortable, I'll be in the kitchen and I'll make some snacks” Anna said leaving to the kitchen.

A few hours passed Anna and Matt were talking about school, and a few things here and there, they left the tv on, the sound of the ads and music filled the environment. Both of them sat somewhat close, and Matt close the distance, wrapping around his arm around Anna. This caught her by surprise but leaned in and she furrowed her eyebrows “Uhm Matt what are you doing?” she asked.

“What? are you afraid?” he whispered leaning in more and more. This made Anna react in a negative way, she pushed Matt gently “Aha.. uhm no Matt, we aren’t here for that”.  
Matt raised his eyebrows in confusion “So you don't want to try me out?” he asked seductively, his sharp red eyes grew with lust and Anna could see his fangs coming out. “I-... yeah, I mean no, I don't want this right now” Anna replied flustered, her cheeks turning red. 

Matt leaned away from her and rested his back on the sofa, he sighed in disappointment and looked once again at Anna “So what? are you gonna wait till you're married to have your first kiss?”.

Anna made a poker face “For your information I already had my first kiss” She stopped for a second and then continued talking “Matt, I didn't invite you to my house to make out, I wanted to hang out” she sighed.

There was another short pause before Matt spoke “This is the first time in a while since I’ve been rejected” Matt gave a short and dry laugh.

“I’m not that desperate Matt” Anna was somewhat awkward and shy you could say, but that doesn't mean she can be easily be used for someone else’s purpose, she knows how to handle this type of situation, something Matt didn't take into consideration. 

Anna rested her hand on the arms if the sofa and laid her head there tilting it a little “So, do you wanna stay and watch more series or you gonna leave since you’ve been cock-blocked?” She laughed a little at the end, Matt chuckled and thought to himself ‘I already like her’. “Why wouldn't I stay?” he replied with a casual tone.


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys wanna keep reading follow me on wattpad Xiel-Chan

The cold air hit her like a brick, but she kept going. Going further and further away from her home. She had her flashlight in her hand and the camera around her neck, she kept glancing everywhere. She knows that at any time she could be killed. She felt as if she was being followed so she started to walk faster and go deeper into the forest.

~

Mia’s POV

‘Ok, everything is going to be alright’, I told myself as I glanced around, only seeing trees all around. From time to time I could see the wolf running around, and hear their howls, but I couldn't take a picture since they move so fast and it's just going to look blurry.

As I kept walking I couldn't help but look around. This was too scary, there’s a chance I could get killed, what are you kidding, I definitely have a higher chance of dying than surviving. The leaves crunched beneath my feet which made me a little anxious since I wanted to be as quiet as possible, I used my flashlight to light the way, and had it on the lowest setting so I wouldn’t alert the werewolves. 

It's getting cold, I'm afraid and tired; I shouldn't have gone out, this was so dumb of me. I kept walking for about 10 more minutes until I heard a branch snap behind me, I quickly turned around looking for the source of the sound, but alas I couldn't find it. I looked around for a hiding spot, and ran behind a bush that was big enough to cover me. After calming down, I peeked at around and found a body covered in fur that shined under the light of the moon, sharp claws, white pearly teeth and shining yellow eyes of a werewolf; it was standing on its hind legs.

I turned off my flashlight, and thanked god that the light of the moon was enough as a source of light for the picture. It gave a howl making a shiver run down my spine, this was it, this is my chance, I hurriedly grabbed the camera that was hanging around my neck and proceeded to take a photo of it. As it howled I snapped the picture…   
This is where I messed everything up, the camera had the flash on. So, when I took the picture a big flash came making alerting the wold, the wolf then looked in my direction. My eyes widened knowing what I did, it started growling showing it's big white teeth, I felt like my soul left my body, I slowly took a few steps back and noticed that it started taking steps towards me as he growled.

‘Crap’ I said to myself, I could feel my hands tremble and my heart beating faster as time carried on. And I just noticed there's no one here to save me, I was going to get killed by a werewolf, all because I wanted to make friends… F*ck Autumn. Tears started forming in my eyes as I realized that I was doomed, the only thing was to run. And that's what I did, I turned around and ran like there was no tomorrow, I felt the branches hitting my faces, I could feel the presence of the werewolf behind me, giving a big growl and barks with it, giving me more reasons to run for my life.

As i kept running and running I could feel myself getting tired; my legs were about to give out. I couldn't take it any longer, but I had to, the adrenaline kept me going, my flight or fight response pushed me to go further and further. I didn't know where I was going I just ran in a straight line, looking back every here and there, I was caught up looking behind me that I slipped down a hill, made a few rolls and landed on my back. I groaned in pain, and was unable to move for a few seconds, but the good thing is that the werewolf isn’t going after me anymore. I realized that I couldn't stand up for the great pain I was in, and I think I broke something. I felt a sharp pain and looked for the source of the pain and saw my right ankle with a red bump on the side, I slowly touched the bump and yelped in pain. 

Here, alone, in the forest, with literally monsters roaming this place, I was helpless. I heard steps coming my way, I had to get up, and quickly before they eat me alive, I stood up and limbed behind a tree, let's just hope that they can't find me here. Yes, I’m too optimistic… 

The beast sniffed the air around and I could hear it approaching where I was. I shut my eyes and covered my mouth hoping it wouldn't notice me. 

3rd POV 

The beast approached the tree where Mia was. He was already face to face with her, he growled at her and sniffed her. His growls subsided and reached out with his big hands but stopped halfway. Mia opened her eyes and her breath got caught in her throat, she gulped down in her fear, the cold sweat dripping down her forehead.   
The werewolf shifted back into his human form “Mia?” said the male. Mia looked shocked at who it was... “Luke?”


	7. Chapter VII

_ A few hours before the full moon _

“My mom has really cool bakery shop, I think you'll like it” Exclaimed Anna as she tug the sleeves of Matt’s jet black jacket. Matt was surprised by such action but paid no attention whatsoever. Anna guided him to the parking lot and she pulled her phone out dialing a number. “Who are you calling?” Asked Matt.

“My mom so she can pick us both” Anna replied back. Matt scoffed at her response and took away her phone ending the call before her mom could even pick it up.

“Hey why did you do that for?” Anna said furrowing her eyebrows together.

“I'll give us a ride, don't worry, just follow me, my car is right there” He passed Anna and walk towards a car parked, it was a shining white BMW M8.

Anna, following behind Matt raised her eyebrows in surprise and shock and muttered a ‘damn’ under her breath, which Matt heard and laughed a little by her remark. Out if his right pocket he pulled out the keys to the car, he unlocked the door for the co-pilot sit “After you M’lady” he said in a joking tone. Anna caught to his joke and replied: “Why thank you my good sir” and hoped in. Matt closed the door and went to his side, putting the key inside the car and reviving the car with life.

“Just tell me where to turn” He said as he got out of school grounds. Matt didn't do this out of sympathy or because he wanted to be friends he wanted a quick fuck and she seemed like someone who's naive enough to do. He, of course, wasn't gonna force it on her, but he knew she will give in with the great charm and personality he had.

The whole ride was silent, only the radio filled it with pop music and would occasionally drop in some ads, while Anna would bop her head to a few songs here and there that went noticed by Matt.

“Here turn left and after that sign turn right” pointing her index finger at the right direction “And we should arrive after that last turn” said Anna. After the turns Matt started slowing down so Anna could get a better view of the street And after a few seconds she goes “Ok we’re here, you can park in front if it, I’ll tell my mom it's yours”, Matt let a ‘Hmhm’ in response and started parking. Once the engine was turned off Anna took of the belt and exited the car with Matt trailing behind.

The front of the bakery had a big window to let you peek from inside, around it there were some wood carvings giving it an antique look. Right next to it there was another window door that had the sing open. As Anna and Matt walked in they were hit with the sweet scent of pastries and bread; which Anna loves smelling every time she comes back from school. The shop had big dark brown tiles with a tint of red on them. It was a rectangular place so the sides were larger than the front, those same sides had beautiful square tables filled with customers. The front of the shop had the display case were the food was set.

Anna walked to the register and was greeted by her mother “Hi mom I'm back” Anna exclaimed. Her mom smiled and kissed Anna on the cheek “Welcome back An” replied her mom. Her mom looked passed her and saw Matt standing behind looking around the shop.

“And who might this young man be” Said her mom, Matt snapped back to reality and came forward extending his hand for a handshake which Ms. Martinez noticed and did the same “Hi I'm Matt Moretti” said the bad boy.

“Pleasure to meet you Matt, you can call me Ms. Martinez” Anna jumped in: “I promised him I’d treat him to some of your famous treats”.

“Oh sure honey, what can I get for you Matt?, it’s on the house” Anna’s mom replied happily.

Matt already had the answer in his mind, he always had a sweet tooth and enjoyed the delicacies of pastries “Can I get 2 jelly filled doughnuts?” Asked Matt politely.

“Alright then, 2 jelly filled doughnuts” Ms. Martinez excused herself and went to get the donuts, she put both of them in a bag and handed it to Matt “Thank you” Said Matt and in response Ms. Martinez nodded and gave a gentle smile. 

Anna interrupted the moment “Anyways I’ll show him upstairs” Anna grabbed Matt by his arm and let him behind the counter, they walked a few steps and there was a white door to the left. Anna opened it revealing a set of stairs where it lead to the second floor: Anna’s house.

The building consisted of 2 floors, the first one being the bakery where Anna’s mom worked and the second floor, where they lived. 

When they arrived upstairs the first thing you could see was the living room connect to the kitchen, next to it was a long hallway where the bedrooms were located. Matt heard the small footsteps running down the hallway and he was greeted by a 10 year old boy, who looked similar to Anna, he had brown short hair with dark brown eyes, but he wasn't as pale as Anna. The kid looked at Matt and raised his eyebrows “You got a boyfriend now?” asked the kid.

Anna almost choked on her own saliva and started nervously laughing “Wh-what no, his my friend Matt” She explained to her brother, she continued “Uhm Matt, José, José Matt”.

Matt eye the kid “Sup kid”.

“Wanna play Minecraft with me some time” said José out of nowhere, this out-of-the-blue question made Matt raise his eyebrows in surprised “Sure, some other time though, I came here to spend time with Anna you see”, he wrapped an arm around Anna and leaned next to her, José sighed in disappointment and dragged himself out of the living room to his bed room. 

“My brother enjoying playing Minecraft with my friends sometimes, don't mind him” Anna said, “No worries” replied Matt while giving a small laugh, “Uhm Make yourself comfortable, I'll be in the kitchen and I'll make some snacks” Anna said leaving to the kitchen.

A few hours passed Anna and Matt were talking about school, and a few things here and there, they left the tv on, the sound of the ads and music filled the environment. Both of them sat somewhat close, and Matt close the distance, wrapping around his arm around Anna. This caught her by surprise but leaned in and she furrowed her eyebrows “Uhm Matt what are you doing?” she asked.

“What? are you afraid?” he whispered leaning in more and more. This made Anna react in a negative way, she pushed Matt gently “Aha.. uhm no Matt, we aren’t here for that”.

Matt raised his eyebrows in confusion “So you don't want to try me out?” he asked seductively, his sharp red eyes grew with lust and Anna could see his fangs coming out. “I-... yeah, I mean no, I don't want this right now” Anna replied flustered, her cheeks turning red. 

Matt leaned away from her and rested his back on the sofa, he sighed in disappointment and looked once again at Anna “So what? are you gonna wait till you're married to have your first kiss?”.

Anna made a poker face “For your information I already had my first kiss” She stopped for a second and then continued talking “Matt, I didn't invite you to my house to make out, I wanted to hang out” she sighed.

There was another short pause before Matt spoke “This is the first time in a while since I’ve been rejected” Matt gave a short and dry laugh.

“I’m not that desperate Matt” Anna was somewhat awkward and shy you could say, but that doesn't mean she can be easily be used for someone else’s purpose, she knows how to handle this type of situation, something Matt didn't take into consideration. 

Anna rested her hand on the arms if the sofa and laid her head there tilting it a little “So, do you wanna stay and watch more series or you gonna leave since you’ve been cock-blocked?” She laughed a little at the end, Matt chuckled and thought to himself ‘I already like her’. “Why wouldn't I stay?” he replied with a casual tone. 


	8. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my Wattpad: Xiel-Chan to see the latest chapters

Luke was held to the ground by an unnatural force, he tried to look at who it was but couldn't make out the shape of the person. It had its hands wrapped around Luke's throat making it hard to breath.

"What is a human doing here?" Said the voice. Luke coughed in response, he tapped on the person's hand signaling him to let go. The person noticed and let go with a small sorry. After he let go, Luke backed away and stood up, he tried to focus on the person.

"Wh-who are you?" He managed to stutter out. Luke noticed now that it was a man standing around 6"0', slick back dark brown hair, with a beard, not only that but he had a strong built and was in his late 30s. He was only wearing what it seems some old sweatpants.

A deep laugh came from the man, you could see orange orbs glowing in the dark. Luke noticed his eyes and gasped mentally "He's a lycan" he didn't noticed but he had widened his eyes in surprise.  
"The names Halstein, and who are you?" The man called Halstein asked back, he had his arms crossed waiting for an answer. Luke recomposes himself and spoke:

"I'm Luke" he replied, but he didn't say anything afterwards. A silence fell upon them before Halstein took a few steps forward trying to reach Luke.  
"What brings you to the forest? You are human yet smell like a werewolf" He explained, walking around him, observing him.

Luke wanted to immediately tell him, but he had to be cautious, he didn't know who he was and what he's capable of. Lycans tend to be picky when it comes to choosing outsiders to become Lycans, they have to control the population, if they don't things will get out of hands and there will be fights among other supernatural creatures.

"..." Luke didn't reply, he was looking for a good valid reason. It was his only opportunity to become like them.

"Come on son spit it out" Hals, while laughing, slapped Lukes back pushing all his air out and throwing him off balance, Luke grunted as he tried to regain his cool.

"It's pretty obvious as to why I came here" He said with hint of nervousness.

Hals squinted his eyes, his orange eyes glowing brighter by the second, and made a thin line with his lips. He already knew why he was coming here for, what possibly else could he be looking for in the middle of the night in a forest. "Look kid, you know how we are, so why did you even bother coming here?" His hands uncrossed themselves and one of them was laid in Luke's shoulder, making Luke swallowed out of fear.

'He was laughing just a second ago and now he's all serious?' Luke thought to himself. There was a short pause, Hals looked directly at Luke's eyes for a solid minute, not a single word left his mouth nor Luke's.  
"Why do you think you deserve being one of our own?" His hands left Luke's shoulder rested on themselves, Hal's voice was deep and velvety; the tone in his voice had an established authority.

"Well why wouldn't I, I came here knowing I'll die if I do; the chances of meeting a Lycan are almost 0" Luke had to completely act this out, he knew it was the only way, he couldn't tell Hals the truth as to why he's here, he might think he's weak and end up killing him.

Another short pause fell upon them, and was cut short when a laugh boomed out of nowhere. This laugh was coming from Hals himself. It was short but it was definitely a good laugh. "Aah that was a great laugh kid, haven't laughed this good in a while" Hals added: "Well you seem pretty trustworthy", he took a few steps forward and in a threatening voice said: "If you make me regret this, I'll end up ripping your throat out" he menacingly looked at Luke.

Luke felt the cold sweat running down his forehead, there's no backing up, he gather all his courage and finally exclaimed "You won't".

"Good... welcome to the pack Luke" said Hals with a smirk on his face. Before Luke passed out the only thing he saw were fangs and 2 pair of glowing eyes coming at him...


	9. Chapter IX

Luke was held to the ground by an unnatural force, he tried to look at who it was but couldn't make out the shape of the person. It had its hands wrapped around Luke's throat making it hard to breath.

"What is a human doing here?" Said the voice. Luke coughed in response, he tapped on the person's hand signaling him to let go. The person noticed and let go with a small sorry. After he let go, Luke backed away and stood up, he tried to focus on the person.

"Wh-who are you?" He managed to stutter out. Luke noticed now that it was a man standing around 6"0', slick back dark brown hair, with a beard, not only that but he had a strong built and was in his late 30s. He was only wearing what it seems some old sweatpants.

A deep laugh came from the man, you could see orange orbs glowing in the dark. Luke noticed his eyes and gasped mentally _He's a lycan_ he didn't noticed but he had widened his eyes in surprise.  
"The names Halstein, and who are you?" The man called Halstein asked back, he had his arms crossed waiting for an answer. Luke recomposes himself and spoke:

"I'm Luke" he replied, but he didn't say anything afterwards. A silence fell upon them before Halstein took a few steps forward trying to reach Luke.  
"What brings you to the forest? You are human yet smell like a werewolf" He explained, walking around him, observing him.

Luke wanted to immediately tell him, but he had to be cautious, he didn't know who he was and what he's capable of. Lycans tend to be picky when it comes to choosing outsiders to become Lycans, they have to control the population, if they don't things will get out of hands and there will be fights among other supernatural creatures.

"..." Luke didn't reply, he was looking for a good valid reason. It was his only opportunity to become like them.

"Come on son spit it out" Hals, while laughing, slapped Lukes back pushing all his air out and throwing him off balance, Luke grunted as he tried to regain his cool.

"It's pretty obvious as to why I came here" He said with hint of nervousness.

Hals squinted his eyes, his orange eyes glowing brighter by the second, and made a thin line with his lips. He already knew why he was coming here for, what possibly else could he be looking for in the middle of the night in a forest. "Look kid, you know how we are, so why did you even bother coming here?" His hands uncrossed themselves and one of them was laid in Luke's shoulder, making Luke swallowed out of fear.

'He was laughing just a second ago and now he's all serious?' Luke thought to himself. There was a short pause, Hals looked directly at Luke's eyes for a solid minute, not a single word left his mouth nor Luke's.  
"Why do you think you deserve being one of our own?" His hands left Luke's shoulder rested on themselves, Hal's voice was deep and velvety; the tone in his voice had an established authority.

"Well why wouldn't I, I came here knowing I'll die if I do; the chances of meeting a Lycan are almost 0" Luke had to completely act this out, he knew it was the only way, he couldn't tell Hals the truth as to why he's here, he might think he's weak and end up killing him.

Another short pause fell upon them, and was cut short when a laugh boomed out of nowhere. This laugh was coming from Hals himself. It was short but it was definitely a good laugh. "Aah that was a great laugh kid, haven't laughed this good in a while" Hals added: "Well you seem pretty trustworthy", he took a few steps forward and in a threatening voice said: "If you make me regret this, I'll end up ripping your throat out" he menacingly looked at Luke.

Luke felt the cold sweat running down his forehead, there's no backing up, he gather all his courage and finally exclaimed "You won't".

"Good... welcome to the pack Luke" said Hals with a smirk on his face. Before Luke passed out the only thing he saw were fangs and 2 pair of glowing eyes coming at him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check my wattpad account: Xiel-Chan!!


	10. Chapter X

Luke was now sitting on the coffee table, in front of Mia. He had already finished wrapping her ankle along with his story. Mia was all ears when Luke was telling his story. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes, she couldn't have imagined being bullied just because he was born different compared to his sister and dad. She had thousands of questions racing through her mind, but she didn't want to make Luke remember those sad days. 

“So are you gonna tell me why you were at a werewolf forest during a full moon?” Asked Luke, he was leaning forward while resting his arms on his legs. 

This caught Mia off guard, she nervously smiled and looked away in another direction trying to pay attention somewhere else that wasn't him. “You see, there's this girl, her name is Autumn…” She trailed off. As soon as Mia mentioned Autumn’s name this raised a red flag. “She has this project for Friday and she told she needed a few werewolves pics and uhm” she didn't know what to say, Mia knew that it was so dumb of her to do that, she didn't know Autumn had I'll intentions. 

“So you decided to put your life on the line for a few pics?” Luke furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

This time she was looking at Luke but she looked down in embarrassment; he was right, she could have died, just because of a few pictures. “I know, I just… I didn't think it through”. 

Luke was mad, not at Mia but at Autumn. He didn't know where his anger came from but he knew he had to talk to Autumn so she doesn't mess with Mia anymore. Autumn was one of the werewolves that after she knew that Luke became a Lycan, she threw herself at her, but Luke completely rejected her, because one: Autumn was one of the werewolves that made fun of Luke and second: because Autumn has an annoying personality and made a 180 after she found out that Luke was Lycan.

“Uhm Luke are you okay?” Mia broke Luke’s thought, he didn't notice but his eyes were glowing bright because of his anger. 

“Oh yeah, sorry, was kinda lost in thoughts…” he trailed off, a small pause resided before he continued talking “You must be really tired, I’ll bring you a sheet so you can sleep, I hope it's enough”.

“Yes, it's perfect,” replied Mia. Luke stood up and walked behind the sofa and went near Luke's dad's room, next to it was an armoire where he pulled out a bed sheet. Before returning he grabbed his cell phone that was in the kitchen counter and made his way to the living room where Mia was. He handed the sheet to Mia and she made herself comfortable.

Mia grabbed one of the sofa cushions and used it as a pillow. Luke sat in front of the sofa and pulled his phone out scrolling through the different apps he had.

‘Hmm is he waiting for me to fall asleep?’ thought Mia as she eyed Luke who was focused on his phone, she smiled a little “Are you waiting for me to fall asleep?” She asked.

“Hmm yeah, I thought you wanted some company until you fell asleep” he averted his gaze from the phone to Mia, he saw her smiling and that made Luke a little flustered but recomposed himself “if you don't want me here I'll just sleep in my room”. He started lifting himself up before stopping mid track

“Wha- no no, stay, I like your company” she exclaimed. Luke sat back down. “Crazy night wasn’t it?” The question was mostly for herself she couldn't believe she actually went into a forest full of werewolves and almost died, it almost sounded like a dream but it wasn't. 

“Yeah, can't believe you’re that dumb to do that” Luke emphasized the word dumb.

“Hey, look, in my defense I…” she didn't have anything to say. “Oh shut up, it's not like I'm dead” she had used her arm as a second pillow to elevate herself a little. 

At this point, Luke had his phone turned off and started talking “that’s because I saved you” he exclaimed.

“From yourself, ‘cause you were chasing me and almost killed me” she laughed a little at the end.

“... yeah you're right” for the first time in a while Luke laughed; they both laughed.

Minutes and hours went by and they talked; too deep into the conversation they didn't care what hour was or if they should sleep. Luke was enjoying the company of Mia, she was the talker of this conversation which Luke didn't mind, he was happy listening to her about how she climbed a tree and thought she could fly because she made an 11:11 wish or how she baked mud cookies when she was 6. He had a small smile at the end of his lips, that he himself didn’t notice.

“Why did you think making mud cookies was a good idea?” Luke asked, he was now on the floor sitting crossed legged while resting his arms on top of his legs.

“I was 6, I was just having fun” she retorted in a funny manner. 

Mia enjoyed talking to Luke, she knew he was really quiet, he would make comments here and there, but she didn't mind, he didn't want to push Luke to talk if he didn't want to. She enjoyed seeing his small smiles and a few laughs here and there whenever she talked about her childhood. Sure she wanted to know about Luke but she wasn't gonna pressure him.

More hours passed by and Mia fell asleep, Luke sat there staring at her sleeping form for a few seconds. Deep down he wanted this to last just a few more seconds, even minutes, but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable in case she wakes up out of nowhere.

He quietly stood up and left to his room. He laid down on his bed and recalled everything that happened today, a few frowns here and there but when Mia came into the picture a little smile was painted on his face and before he knew it he fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to check my story on WATTPAD: Xiel-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i wanted to post this here cause my friend told me this place is cool B)  
> So yeah hope you like it : )


End file.
